


Cole's Wanderings

by AlexArtemesia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole (Dragon Age) Being Cole, Cole (Dragon Age) Talks A Lot, Cole (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Cole - Freeform, Gen, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Multi, POV Cole (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexArtemesia/pseuds/AlexArtemesia
Summary: A collection of Cole's ramblings as he wanders about Skyhold. Not always interactions with companion characters.
Kudos: 7





	1. Cullen

"Sighing, standing, the wind blows off the Frostbacks though I hardly feel a thing but the pull of her eyes. Lips softer than I ever imagined and I'm soaring, heart light with song louder than the Chant ever was. She wants me, too.

"I'm not worthy of her affections, but I want to try and be. I want to be worthy of her. Maker, has her skin always glowed in the sunlight?"

"Uhm, Commander? Shall I include that last bit in the report to Sister Nightingale?"

"Maker, _no!"_


	2. The Surgeon

"Tired. So tired, but I cannot yet rest until the last of the wounded are seen to. Cannot rest until their cries silence for better or for worse.

"Inquisitor asked why we can't just use mages, but mages can't be relied upon. Magic can't be relied upon, but how could she understand. Scientific methods saved them where magic failed, where I failed."

_"Sometimes even your best effort doesn't work. You did all you could to ease their pain, even after you knew you couldn't save them. You didn't fail."_


	3. Varric

"Hawke flies away again, out of sight and out of mind. Except I don't forget, can't forget, written on pages in ink that shines like the blood did in the streets of Lowtown. She's safe, Maker, she's safe. Could have been her trapped in the Fade, and she'd have been out of reach forever.

Almost felt like myself again with her around. It felt like the old days, where I knew everything would turn out alright if I only stayed at her side. I nearly forgot what hope felt like."

"...Kid, stop. Please."


	4. Leliana

"The Nightingale sings in a cage of her own making, but her song is sadder than it used to be. I can help."

"I feel you lurking, Cole. Come out so I may see you."

"I am sorry, I do not mean to lurk. I have a present for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. You miss home, and you miss her. I thought you might like something to remind you of both."

"What are you talking ab- Where did that nug come from? And why is it… Is it brown?"

"Yes."

"You said it is for me?"

"Yes."

"I… Thank you, Cole. It does help."

"I like helping. Goodbye."

"... Oh, aren't you just _darling_."


End file.
